The Lament of All Men
by Poemwriter98
Summary: The last episode, The Questing Beast. I own no one. Merlin & Arthur's take on what happened. One Shot.


Arthur's POV:

When I saw the Questing Beast emerge from the shadows, I instinctively shoved Merlin out of the way. I couldn't let him get hurt by the monster; he had no sword, no means of fighting. I felt the beast knock me down, felt myself slipping out of consciousness, and heard Merlin shouting strange words. I felt a sharp stab of pain in my shoulder, and then heard a loud thud. I felt Merlin's presence at my shoulder, and heard him shouting.

Merlin's POV:

I couldn't let Arthur die; he was my destiny, the most important person in my life. We got him back to the castle, where he was laid down on one of Gaius's tables. I tried so hard to heal him, but nothing worked. Finally, I went down to the Great Dragon, to find a cure for Arthur. I couldn't stand to see him lying in his bed, his shoulder wrapped in blood stained bandages, a look of pain covering his face. I knew I had to rescue him, had to go to the Isle of the Blessed and bargain with the ones who had control over life and death. I went, riding through the mountains and towards the lake. When I reached the Isle, I saw Nimueh. The last person I expected to see, and one of the people I didn't really want to see. I took the vial she gave me, containing what would save Arthur's life, and clutched it in both hands, never forgetting how precious it was. I galloped back towards the castle, and ran towards Gaius's room. Giving him the water of Life, I didn't dare tell Gaius whose life I had bargained for Arthur's. As long as Arthur lived, then every thing would be all right. It didn't matter if I died, as long as Arthur lived and became King. I waited and waited for the old religion to take my life, to make up for Arthur living. They never did, and I wondered who had died for Arthur. I woke up in the morning to find my Mother lying on Gaius's floor, dying. I felt so awful, so guilty; I couldn't believe what I had done to my own Mother. I went back to the Great Dragon, only to find that he had betrayed me.

Arthur's POV:

I felt better, felt fine, actually. Well enough to wonder where my idiot servant Merlin was.

"Gwen, have you seen Merlin?" I inquired when she came back in.

"His Mother came here last night and is gravely ill. I imagine he's with her." Gwen replied.

"I'm sorry his Mother is ill." I whispered.

"So am I. I'll tell him you inquired as to where he is, and that he wishes his Mother was better." Gwen replied, and then left. Merlin came into my room, acting oddly, looking terrible. Merlin told me that he needed to talk, told me that I was a royal prat. I asked him if he was going to change, and he told me I'd get bored.

"If this is you trying to leave your job." I responded.

"I'm happy to serve you until the day I die." Merlin answered, which caused me to look up at him. The look on his face was so serious, so sad. Merlin told me I was a great warrior, and that I'd be a great king. He complimented me, and then insulted me, telling me that I needed to learn to listen as well as I fight, and to not be a prat. Merlin's words were odd, like he was saying goodbye. I couldn't imagine what he was doing, what was going to happen to him that made it so he felt he needed to say these things. I spent the rest of the day pondering, and the rest of the night, sleeping little.

Merlin's POV:

I felt that I had to tell Arthur goodbye, tell him that he was a good man. I did, and then left. I slept through the night, then went to find Gaius and say goodbye. He wasn't there, but there was a note with my name on it.

"No!" I yelled, and galloped towards the Isle of the Blessed. I arrived just as Gaius died. In my fury, I killed Nimueh. Gaius was alive, and so was my mother, and the land was rid of evil, and the balance was restored. Nimueh told me that I was like her, that I was a creature of the old religion, but truth be told, we were not alike at all. She struck me with a fireball, and I pretended to be dead, but I wasn't really. I was alive, and soon she'd be dead. It started to rain, and I sobbed because Gaius was dead. I thought he was, until I felt him moving. Gaius told me that I now had the power of life and death itself, something I didn't really want, but apparently had anyway. He then told me to stop the blasted rain, and I knew he was back t normal.


End file.
